A Rizzles New Year
by MySoulAches
Summary: The New Year has arrived. Jane has an aching inside of her & she's ignored it for too long now. She knows there is only one whose companionship and love can soothe her and make her happy. Jane has made a resolution for both her and Maura. Maura just doesn't know it yet. Rizzles story. It's a light, fun story, that will have some Rizzles Sizzle in all the right places. RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The New Year's Eve party was just a few hours away. Jane was delighted because her caseload was light going into the New Year. This would of course change after midnight. All of Boston would be partying the night away, and Jane was sure some poor old soul would end up getting killed tonight.

Jane sighed heavily while she signed the last document in the recently solved murder case. She felt a sense of accomplishment, knowing that she'd put away another murderer and brought about justice for the victim.

"What's up, Jane?" Frost's cool voice caused her eyes to snap up and away from the folder.

She shrugged, "Nothing at all, Partner. I'm just ready to party."

Detective Frost chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Man, me too. It's been a very long year, hasn't it?"

"Sure has," Jane said leaning back in her seat. She stretched her arms out, forcing the kinks of an entire year of drama, stress, and heartache out of her system.

"Are you excited about your date with…?" He frowned a bit, "Um, what's his name tonight?" Frost asked, lifting his eyebrow in curiosity.

Jane couldn't stand him sometimes. She laughed and nodded, "His name is Anthony, and yeah I guess I am. I don't have any other date, so why not."

Frost's eyes widened. "Hey, how many times have I asked you out for the New Year's Eve party? But you turned your poor partner down." He said laughing and shaking his head. "Makes me feel some kind of way."

"Good." She winked at him. "I will never go on a date with you."

"Why not?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and looked towards the bullpen door. Just then almost magically, Maura appeared on the scene. It was as if, some invisible cue had beckoned her presence to appear at that very moment. It was perfect.

Jane sighed as she watched her close the distance; the entire time Maura's eyes are on hers. A slight smile creased Jane's face and the closer Maura came, the wider it got.

She found the wherewithal to pull her eyes away from Maura and act "normal." She glanced over at Frost, who was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

"What?" she asked frowning at him and immediately feeling the heat of exposure rising up into her cheeks.

"Now I know why." He said suppressing a laugh and glancing at the approaching Maura.

Jane rolled her eyes and gritted through her teeth, "Shut the fuck up, Frost."

Frost burst into laughter and tossed a pen at Jane just as Maura settled in front of them.

"Hi there," Maura greeted Jane first, "Detective." She said smiling at Frost.

"Hey Maura, what's up?" Frost asked. For some reason Jane was having trouble talking at the moment.

"Oh nothing really. I was just coming up to wish you all a Happy New Year. I'm going home."

"Home?" Frost said leaning back in the chair, "You're not coming to the party?"

Maura shrugged and looked down at her hands. "No, I have some work to catch up on."

Jane cleared her throat and touched Maura's hand softly, "Hey, do you really want to be working on New Year's Eve?"

"It's just another day to me, Jane."

"I know, but all of us are going to be there. It wouldn't be right without you."

"Yeah, Doc, and some of us have dates," Frost said pointing at Jane. "She can't be the only one having fun tonight, come and join us."

Maura's expression sobered. "Oh… You have a date?" Her eyes bore holes through Jane's heart.

Jane just nodded. "It's not really a date. Frankie's friend Tony asked me out."

"Oh," She said nodding. "I wasn't aware." She said softly and cleared her throat.

"Come on, Maur." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze, communicating on a level so deep and visibly unseen that Frost couldn't have possibly picked up on it. She knew that Maura was disappointed that she had a date, which is one of the reasons why she didn't tell her in the first place.

But why did it even matter? They were just friends right? All of these thoughts and questions swirled around in Jane's head as she watched Maura's eyes leave hers and travel down to their hands.

When Maura's eyes fell upon their joined hands she sighed softly and smiled, "I'll think about it." She said pulling her hand gently away from Jane and tucking it into a crossed arm position. "I don't have a date, though."

"I find that extremely hard to believe," Jane said chuckled softly.

"It's true. I was asked by several but…" She shrugged again and stepped away from their desks, "I couldn't see myself spending a special night like this with someone whom I barely know."

First, Maura had said that it was just another day to her and now she referred to New Year's Eve as a "special night?" Jane nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. If she was honest with herself, she really just wanted to spend the night with that one special someone. Accepting the date with Frankie's friend was just a way of temporarily silencing that soft constant voice inside of her. Each day that passed, that soft voice inside of her got louder and louder.

It would whisper to her in her sleep while she was dreaming; whispering sweet nothings into her subconscious. And in the shower while she was gliding her fingers over her wet breasts and other delicate places; whispering desires so forbidden, she dared not repeat them. And whenever she was at a moment of peace, it would speak to her, telling her that she needed to pay attention to what the rest of her soul was asking for. And to give it what it wanted and needed.

"I understand," she said finally pulling her eyes away from Maura's and settling on the file folder once again. She said nothing else, for she didn't trust herself at the moment.

Maura stood there quietly for an additional few seconds, before turning to walk away.

"Wait," Frost called after her.

Maura paused and turned back to face him, "Yes, Detective?"

"I don't have a date either." Frost said somewhat shyly. "You could… You know, go with me."

Maura's mouth dropped opened and immediately a smile crossed her face. Jane's expression however was not so sweet.

She was shocked. How could he ask her out right in front of her like that? Knowing how she felt? She shrugged off the disappointed feeling and eyed her partner carefully. What exactly was he up to? She was sure going to find out.

"That is so sweet, Detective Frost." Maura cooed as she walked back to their desks.

Frost nodded, "That's great. I mean, since Jane has a date already we could double date. What do you think about that, Jane?" Frost asked her.

Jane's just stared at him with disbelief. It was only Maura's touch that snapped her out of her daze.

"Jane?" Maura said softly.

Jane blinked repeatedly and finally came out of it. "Uh, I mean, yeah! That sounds great. What better way to spend my New Year's Eve, than with my two best friends?"

"You don't mind?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head negatively.

"You're sure?" Frost asked. He raised his eyebrows at her, perhaps to encourage her that this was her moment to speak up.

Jane wanted to say yeah she minded and that she didn't want Maura going anywhere with anyone but her. But that wouldn't be fair to pitch a fit about Frost and Maura going to the party together when she didn't even have enough guts to ask her herself.

Jane slowly shook her head, silently cursing herself inside. "Of course I don't mind. I'm so happy you're coming with us, Maur." She said rising from her chair and placing a soft kiss on Maura's cheek.

Maura leaned into her kiss. It was undeniable. It was brief; a fraction of a second maybe, but Jane felt it. That little voice inside her almost caused a few words to escape her lips but she caught it just in time. Maura pulled away and smiled at Jane, before turning her attention back to Frost.

"This is going to be so fun. Thank you. I really didn't want to work tonight."

"Anytime, Doc." Frost said getting up from his seat and offering his arm. "Thanks for accepting. You made my year!" They both laughed and Maura detached herself from Frost's arm almost as quickly as she latched on to it.

"Well, I'm going to go home now, but only to get ready for the party!" Maura's smile melted Jane's heart. "What time shall I expect you?"

Frost turned to Jane. "Hey what time is Anthony picking you up?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Six thirty."

"How about we make this a true double date and go to dinner with you all?"

Jane nodded, her eyes drifting back over to Maura's. "Sounds good. I'll let him know."

"That's great," Frost said. He seemed to be on the top of his world. Maura finally agreed to a date with him. "I'll pick you up at six, Maura, and we'll go to Jane's apartment."

"Actually," Maura said interjecting, "Jane, why don't you come by my house and get ready? And then our dates can pick us up from there?"

"Okay," Jane said gently. "That sounds good to me." Her eyes never departed from Maura's. The entire time, Maura was smiling at her so sweetly.

"This is going to be a great night." Maura said turning towards the door, "See you later, Jane."

After Maura has disappeared, Frost sat down at his desk. Jane didn't say much to him for a few minutes. And then a few minutes turned into an hour.

"Hey?" He said.

"Yeah?" Jane answered without looking up from her computer screen.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Hmm…" She said looking over her monitor. She wanted to be upset with him, but she couldn't. She knew his motives were pure. She knew that Maura was his best friend too and he didn't want her spending the night alone.

He just had more guts to ask her out that Jane did.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that Jane didn't have guts, but she did fear yielding to that voice inside of her because she didn't know she was capable of such intimate and erotic thoughts about another woman before. And not just any woman; It was Maura.

"No, I'm not…" She felt for the first time, some strange feelings overwhelming her. She first felt the tightness in her chest, and then she felt the stinging in the backs of her eyes. "I'm glad she's going with you."

Frost nodded and smiled.

"You just better keep your hands off of her." She said winking at him.

He laughed, "See, I knew you were going to say that." He tossed his hands up disarmingly. "Of course I will. She's hot and all, but you're more the type of woman I like."

Finally she started laughing. Frost had a way about him that put her at ease. That's probably why he was her best male friend. "Thanks, Partner."

He nodded. "You better go on and get ready… Um… At Maura's house."

The insinuations in his statement were oh so very clear to Jane. "Shut up."

"Remember she's my date tonight."

"I know." Jane couldn't help but to smile inside. It was New Year's Eve and she was spending it with her two closest companions. It couldn't get any better than that. Now she hoped that she could control herself at Maura's house. Usually she could but she was tonight was a special night. It was a time to party and a time to let loose and a time to let go of everything that happened in the past year and look ahead to the future year.

Jane didn't know how she was going to do it, but she resolved to share her life more intimately with Maura.

But just how was she going to do it without ruining their friendship?

Jane stood up and slid her jacket on. "See you later." She said turning and leaving the bullpen. As she stepped out onto the steps in front of the precinct, the crisp cold Boston air greeted her. She inhaled deeply and held her breath.

She could feel the wind rustling her air as she closed her eyes briefly. Thoughts of lying across Maura's lap while she stroked her hair began to fill her mind. After a brief moment, she opened her eyes and made her way to her car.

Next stop: Maura's house to get ready for their double date…

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to first say thanks for reading. I had intended on writing more after I finished "The Half Full Glass", but a couple days after Christmas, my mother passed away. I'm so hurt. I am going to keep writing! It makes me feel better to write. I have a storm of emotions right now. So I apologize ahead of time if I'm off from my norm. Don't give up on me! ~MySoul(Really)Aches(Now)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane had stopped by her place to shower. After thumbing through her accumulating mail she went to her closet and grabbed an outfit. It was a 2-piece pant suit. She chuckled when she found herself standing there pondering over which color blouse to wear with it. She thought something subtle like blue, but then she thought she'd get really crazy and go for the red. She stuffed the outfit into an overnight bag, gave Jo Friday a cup full of food, and left out for Maura's place.

Half way there she began thinking about how much she loved strumming her fingers through Maura's hair. She thought back on the last time she and Maura had spent a girls' night at Maura's place, they actually snuggled up on the couch together. That was a first, and it felt so good to her. Jane had been watching a show while Maura was taking a bath. When Maura had finished, she came downstairs to join Jane.

Jane was stretched out on the couch, very comfortable when Maura came and sat next to her asking for room to lie down. Jane did as she was asked; scooting over just a tad so Maura could slip into the space right in front of her on the couch.

At first, Maura hesitated a few seconds, but Jane's flirtatious batting of the eyebrows wooed her into her embrace. Jane remembered how she felt the moment Maura relaxed next to her. She felt an overwhelming sense of contentment. Something she hadn't felt before. Jane kept her hands at her side for a long time, before she eventually worked up enough courage to drape her arm over Maura's waist. Maura responded positively and pulled Jane's arm in closer, tucking it underneath her. The next action that Jane took felt as natural and as instinctive as breathing itself. She leaned down and kissed Maura softly on her exposed shoulder. Maura didn't respond verbally, but tiny goosebumps rose all over her skin.

Jane took this as a positive sign and gave her a couple of more kisses; one on the cheek and one lingering one on that sensitive spot right behind Maura's ear. Maura still said nothing, but she didn't need to say anything. Her body spoke for her. She reached and cupped Jane's head while she softly kissed her in that sweet spot. After a few silent moments, Jane laid her head next to Maura's and continued watching TV. And there they lay, snuggled together in each other's arms. It felt so right, but oddly enough they never spoke about that night again. Maura never brought it up and neither did Jane.

She pulled up to Maura's house and ran up to the door. She was already running extremely late. It was already a quarter till five. The door swung opened and there Maura stood in a bathrobe. Jane couldn't help but check her out. Her eyes traveled slowly from the top of Maura's beautiful strawberry blonde head all the way down to the tip of her cute little toes.

"I'm sorry; I was waiting on you before getting dressed."

Jane ignored how that statement made her feel inside and stepped over the threshold into Maura's abode. She reached and took Maura into her arms, intending to give her a quick customary hug. But this hug was anything but customary. When Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her into her embrace, Maura let out a soft sigh that seemed like a sigh of contentment. Maybe it was relief, but it definitely sounded like contentment. Jane's face settled against the crook of Maura's neck where she inhaled the sweetness of her skin. Maura's sweet aroma momentarily filled up Jane's lungs.

Maura released another sigh as Jane placed a feather soft kiss on her neck. Her fingers lightly traced the hairs on Jane's neckline; her nails slid up and gently tugged at Jane's locks betraying Maura's secret desire for Jane's kiss.

"Mmm… You smell good." Jane said before she pulled away from Maura, "And I'm flattered that you wanted to wait for me, but I showered at my house, and now we both are going to be late." She said as she tossed her bag onto the couch.

"We aren't going to be late if we get moving now." Maura said grabbing her overnight bag, "Let's get you dolled up for your date with Anthony."

A look of horror crossed her face when her eyes set sights on Jane's intended outfit.

"What?"

"You can't possibly be contemplating wearing this tonight, Jane?"

"Why not?"

"We're going on a double date Jane, not on an interview."

"But that's my power suit." Jane pouted playfully soliciting a chuckle from Maura.

Maura then frowned and raised her eyebrow. "No, I don't think so."

"Then what am I going to wear?"

Maura grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. Once in the bedroom, she opened her huge closet and offered Jane any dress that she may have wanted. Jane was overwhelmed with the variety of choices.

"What color are you wearing?" Jane asked as she thumbed through the massive collection of dress wear.

"Red."

"I should have known." She chuckled as her eyes settled on a black spaghetti strap cocktail dress. "I think I'll wear black."

Maura's adorable laugh started out low and soft. "And I should have known you'd pick black." She said nodding to her, "Put it on."

Jane felt a tad self-conscious about changing in front of Maura, "Could you?" she said motioning Maura to turn around.

"Are you serious, Jane? I've see you in the nude before."

Jane's eyes widened. "What? When?"

Maura glanced over her shoulder and winked, "I'm just teasing you, silly."

"Ha ha," Jane said pulling her t-shirt over her head. She stripped off her pants also and tossed them onto Maura's bed.

Maura glanced over in the direction of where she'd thrown the pants and slowly turned around. Jane froze temporarily when in her peripheral vision she noticed Maura was watching her, but she continued on like she didn't notice, because for whatever reason, Maura felt the need to watch her undress.

It made her nervous as hell, knowing that Maura was watching her strip, but it also excited her. It excited her because she was the object of Maura's attention and Maura had a selective attention. Jane stretched a little, purposely pushing her chest out while she did it. Her nipples had hardened underneath the fabric of her bra, partly because there was a chill in the air, and mostly because she could feel Maura's eyes caressing them.

She reached down and grabbed a bottle of lotion on the side of the bed, squeezing a tiny pearl of it into her hand. Slowly she rubbed her hands together and spread it over her skin. She grazed her hands up her forearms, being sure to cover all the dry spots. She did so in silence, all the while watching out of the corner of her eye at how her actions were affecting Maura.

She sat slowly on the edge of the bed. "Hey can you help me, Maur?" Jane asked.

"What do you need help with?" She replied softly.

"Could you put some on my back?" She said turning and gazing at her.

Maura stood there without moving. "Put some what?"

Jane chuckled and shook her head, "The lotion, Maur."

Maura laughed nervously, "Oh, yes of course, I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. My mind was just elsewhere," she said sitting down next to her on the bed. "Hand me the bottle."

Jane handed her the bottle and pulled her hair up into her hands and off of her back. She waited while she listened to Maura popping to lid off of the bottle and squeezing some into her hands. Slowly she rubbed it between her hands to warm it before she applied it to Jane's back.

Moments later Maura's soft and warm hands were gliding over Jane's back. Jane couldn't stop the goosebumps from prickling her skin. The sensation of Maura's hands on her was just too much for the senses! Jane shivered and sighed heavily. Her body was reacting in ways all on its own. She leaned her head to the left and let out a soft moan; neither one of them spoke while Maura was spreading the lotion.

Finally, Jane broke the silence. "Where was your mind earlier?"

Maura didn't answer immediately. She continued to work in silence. What had started out as an application of lotion, turned into a light massage session.

"You're very tense right now." Maura avoided the question, "Why?"

Jane's insides quivered as Maura's breath danced on the back of her neck. She shrugged lightly. "I don't know. Work maybe."

"Forget about work, Jane. You should be delighted that you're going on a date with a handsome gentleman tonight."

"So are you!" she laughed, "Your date is hotter than mine."

They both chuckled. And then Jane sighed, "Tony is no gentleman. He just wants to f—," Jane caught herself in time; she surely didn't want that sentence to pass by Maura's ears.

A period of brief silence followed then, "He just wants to what?"

Jane sighed. "You know."

Maura's hands tightened on Jane's shoulders, kneading them firmer than before. "No, I don't know. What does he want to do?"

"More than likely he just wants another notch on his bedpost, Maur. He just wants to have sex with me."

"Oh… Okay." Was all Maura said in response.

A few more minutes of silence passed while she kneaded Jane's muscles into submission.

"Are you going to do it?" Maura's question was barely audible, shy-like and uncertain."

"Hell no!" Jane mimicked a vomiting sound, "He's not fuckable."

"He's not?"

"No way. I'd fuck Frost before Tony."

Maura sighed heavily, "What makes a person… _fuckable…_ to you?"

Jane laughed at how weird it sounded to hear Maura swear. "Well, first off I need to actually like the person… and they need to like me too. I need to feel comfortable around them and feel like they want me. They need to have the ability to make me feel good…"

Maura's hands squeezed harder, the friction increasing the heat by the minute.

"And I need to be able to visualize myself in bed with that person, because sex is an intimate moment to share with someone."

"I agree."

"Lastly, we need to be able to connect more than just physically."

"I understand." Maura exhaled softly. She continued to massage Jane's arms until she felt them quiver and then release some of the tension.

"Man that feels so good, Maur… Wow."

"Good." Maura sighed. "I'm glad I make you feel good."

Jane nodded and let her hair fall over her back. Her luscious dark locks covered Maura's hands instantly. Maura continued to massage Jane's shoulders, soliciting soft moans from Jane's mouth.

Maura chuckled. "It sounds like you're enjoying this."

"I am." Jane exhaled. Each minute that rolled by, Jane was getting turned on more and more. She was certain that Maura could tell.

Although they hadn't spoken about "feelings", it was pretty damn clear that they both liked each other enough to want more from their friendship. It was obvious to Jane and it was obvious to Maura. But neither of them chose to make the first step and speak it into existence. Maybe tonight was the night to change all of that. Maybe tonight was the time to take a chance on love, before love slipped through their fingers.

"Relax," Maura whispered into her ear.

Jane wasn't even aware that Maura had moved closer until her lips were aligned with her ear, speaking soft words into it.

"I am." Jane repeated. Her voice trembled on the edge of arousal. There was something about the way that Maura was massaging her flesh that made her body quiver inside. "This feels so good." She gasped. She gasped because she was surprised to feel her body reacting down south. She felt her body heat rise and slickness between her legs began to form.

"Good," Maura whispered while she tugged her backwards with each squeeze. She kept tugging gently until Jane yielded to her advances and relaxed into her embrace.

As Jane settled herself against Maura, Maura repositioned herself so that her body spooned Jane's in a sitting position. Jane's deep breaths became audible as Maura rested her hands on top of Jane's, squeezing them gently. Next her lips found her earlobe and caressed it softly. Her warm breaths against Jane's earlobe were all Jane needed in order to ignite her passion's fire. Her body began to tremble in Maura's arms.

"Are you cold?" Maura asked before pulling her closer. She opened her robe and pulled the loose fabric around Jane, wrapping her up inside of it.

Maura's skin was hot and oh so soft. Jane couldn't speak. She opened her mouth to say something in response, but the sensation of Maura's bare breasts pressing against her back whisked her voice away. All she could do was breathe deeply.

Maura's nipples had hardened against Jane's soft skin, tantalizing her each and every time they rubbed up against her.

"A little," Jane exhaled as she leaned her head to the side, inviting Maura's lips to come closer. Maura accepted the invitation, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Jane reached up and cupped the back of Maura's head while she placed feather soft kisses on her neck, immediately she felt a familiar forbidden heat swirling more intensely down below.

In response, Maura reached and covered Jane's hand with her own, entwining their fingers together and holding them tightly against her own head. Her lips began to tremble as they coursed slowly and methodically over the soft area below Jane's ear, capturing the lobe gently before releasing it and returning to that same sensitive spot.

"Mmm," Jane moaned softly, "Are you still massaging me?"

The obviously silly question caused Maura to chuckle lightly. "I don't know; do you think I am?"

"I'm not sure what you're doing," Jane said pulling Maura's head into the opposite crook of her neck, "but I am really enjoying it."

Jane knew that this moment would eventually come; the moment when she and Maura explored their friendship on a more intimate level. After the cuddle session they had a few days ago, Jane just knew that she would be feeling Maura's intimacy more fully these days. She was glad that Maura initiated tonight. It let her know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the feeling was indeed mutual.

Maura's lips grazed her shoulders softly, touching her skin gently with barely audible pecks and smacks. "Why are you really going out with Anthony?" Maura pulled away slowly.

"Why are you going out with Frost?"

Maura chuckled, "Because you didn't ask me."

Jane nodded… Touché

Maura chuckled and kissed Jane on the side of the face. "I like being close to you like this, like we were when you held me on my couch.

There, she mentioned it…

"I do too, Maur." Jane said softly.

"We should do it more often."

Jane nodded. "I agree." She said sitting up and turning around to face Maura. She reached up and touched her soft face; her thumbs gently caressed and traced the outline of her perfect jawline.

Maura's eyes left Jane's and glanced down at her lips. Again, her body betrayed the fact that she wanted to feel Jane's lips on hers.

Jane smiled and batted her eyebrows. She knew the look. She'd seen it many times before, but it was only now that she could truly decipher it. It had been there for a long time. She just didn't see it.

"I want to kiss you so bad."

Maura smiled and bit down lightly on her lip. Her tongue appeared briefly tracing the outline of her bottom lip, inviting Jane to kiss her lips.

Jane's eyes studied Maura's beautiful pink lips for a few seconds. She wondered just how soft they were and if they were anything like she imagined.

Maura reached up and cupped the back of Jane's head, gently pulling her in for the kiss that she'd waited months for.

"Be my guest," Maura's voice was cool and dripping with arousal.

Jane smiled, exposing her brilliantly white teeth, and leaned in further. "Be your guest, huh?" Jane cooed, "I'll be your guest alright," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's soft body underneath her robe and pulled her into her lap.

Maura straddled her as their bodies pressed together in this very intimate embrace.

"Don't make me wait any longer." Maura whispered against Jane's lips.

Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's and sighed heavily. "You feel so good like this." Her fingers glided up Maura's flawless back and fingernails gently skidded back down the length.

Maura let out a soft sigh and arched her body toward Jane.

"You're being mighty playful tonight." Jane teased.

Maura whimpered a bit and reached for a kiss, but Jane retracted. "I'm so jealous of Anthony."

"Don't be," Jane whispered. Her breath danced along the outer edges of Maura's bottom lip, "I don't want him."

"Who is it you want."

"Not who… What."

Maura frowned and looked at her oddly. "What is it that you want?"

Jane smiled, "I want a beautiful, exceptionally smart but sometimes geeky medical doctor who's a walking encyclopedia… And if she so happens to have the initials M.D.I, that'll be a plus."

Jane's eyes shimmered with a new emotion that Maura hadn't seen prior to this night. Maura's lips curled up into a huge grin and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

"Aww, Jane…" Maura cooed.

Jane nodded, acknowledging the fact that she just confessed that she wanted Maura. When she was sure that her statement had sunken in, she pulled Maura closer to her, bringing her lips just inches away from Maura's.

After what seemed like minutes, finally… finally their lips touched for the very first time. Maura sighed lightly into Jane's mouth before her passion took over, her body moving in ways that she'd only revealed to previous lovers.

Maura's hands were wrapped up in Jane's hair, tugging it, pulling her deeper into her kiss. A moment later, Maura's soft tongue appeared and grazed Jane's bottom lip. And then it grazed her top lip, seeking permission to explore the warmth of Jane's mouth. Jane granted her access, allowing hers to join in as well.

All Jane wanted to do was more than what she was doing right now. She wanted her illicit thoughts and dreams to come true right now. She didn't know the first thing about fulfilling those fantasies, but she did know that Maura was hotter than hell and she wanted her badly.

Screw their dates, she wanted to take her to bed right now.

"Let's cancel the date," Maura gasped.

"Okay." Jane didn't need to think about it. She just wanted to lie in the bed with her naked body intertwined with Maura's and kiss her passionately.

Before Jane or Maura could progress further in the thought. The doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" Jane groaned.

Maura checked her watch. "Oh my god, Jane, it's five till six."

The doorbell rang again.

Jane sighed. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

Maura nodded and hopped off of her lap. She gave her a quick kiss. "To be continued?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, to be continued."

Maura cupped her face and smiled. "Get dressed, I'll ask the guys to give us twenty extra minutes."

"Okay."

When Maura disappeared out of the bedroom, Jane plopped down on the bed. She couldn't believe that she'd just made out with Maura. And she couldn't believe how much into it Maura got. And most importantly, she couldn't believe that she'd confessed to Maura that she wanted her. She reached and retrieved the photo frame beside Maura's bed and smiled at their candid photo together. Their smiles were genuine, unpracticed, and pure. She traced Maura's face in the photo and smiled.

Maybe tonight was a night for letting go of the old and embracing the new. Maybe tonight was a night for change. Quite frankly, Jane was ready for a new beginning.

She was ready for a change.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked Chapter 2. Reviews welcome. I have some interesting things in store for the girls. I hope you stay tuned. Sorry for typos and grammatical errors. I'm alittle rusty. Will catch them if I see them. :-)**

 **Personal Note: Thank you all for your condolences and encouragement. It truly means alot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane was the last to join the group at the front door. She wanted to make an entrance. Not for Anthony of course, but for the one who truly owned this night. When Jane stepped off of the last step, Maura turned and gazed at her. A smile crossed her face as she looked Jane up and down, taking in this beautiful sight that stood before her eyes.

"Damn!" Frost said as he walked over to her, taking her hand and turning her around gently. "You look hot, Jane."

Jane felt the heat rising in her face. "Thanks, Partner."

"I mean really…" He shook his head and smiled, "You look amazing." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Maura is so lucky," he whispered to her, "Life is too short not to go for it."

His encouraging words settled gently on her heart.

She nodded. "Thanks, I will."

He gave her one more kiss and moved away from her.

Maura cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at Frost. "Excuse me, but aren't you my date, Barry?"

Frost chuckled and went back to Maura's side, offering her his arm, "Why yes I am, Madame."

"Then please stop kissing my best friend."

Everyone started chuckling including Anthony. He was still standing there checking Jane out, undressing her by the second. She walked over to him and smiled.

"You look great, Tony."

Anthony slicked back his hair and clicked his teeth at Jane. "Thanks Babe, let's go." He motioned for her to follow him. He didn't even give her his arm, nor did he assist her with putting on her jacket like a gentleman would. He just left out of the house and waited for the rest of them outside.

"Can I?" Frost asked Maura's permission before helping Jane with her jacket.

Maura nodded and smiled.

Frost took Jane's jacket and held it for her while she shrugged into it. After she had clothed herself with her outer garment, she joined Maura at the door. Maura smiled at her, glancing over at Frost briefly before returning her gaze to Jane. Jane knew what this meant. She knew that Maura's eyes were effectively saying that if Frost wasn't standing there, she would have kissed her.

Maura sighed softly, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Maur…" She leaned and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "You look beautiful every night."

Maura chuckled and motioned for Jane and Frost to leave so she could lock up. When she locked the door and turned around, she was shocked to see the vehicle they were going to ride around in tonight.

"Wow," Maura gasped while walking around the car inspecting it. "An Rs7." She glided her hand over the flawless cherry red paint and bent down to check out the rims, a smile of approval crossed her face. "Whose car is this?"

"Mine," Frost said.

"2016?" Maura asked

"Yep."

Jane snapped her head around to him, "Seriously? On a detective's salary?" Jane said jokingly.

Frost shrugged and winked. "Hey maybe I have a side gig going." He laughed and motioned for his date to come closer, "So what do you think, Doc?"

"I think this is an amazing car."

"Frost, are you moonlighting as an Uber driver?" Jane laughed.

He smiled and winked, "Maybe." He opened the back passenger door for Maura and motioned towards the back seat. "Watch your head getting in ladies."

Maura smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek before entering the car. The leather interior smelled heavenly. Maura was truly impressed with what he pulled out of his sleeve.

"Hey man," Frost tipped his head towards Anthony, "Let the ladies sit in the back."

"Sweet!" Anthony said, wasting no time hopping into the passenger's side. He started babbling about the interior as soon as he got in.

Frost opened the opposite passenger door for Jane and waited for her to slide in. When Jane was securely inside, he shut the door behind her and hopped into the driver's seat. As soon as he started the car, Anthony started going on and on about car specs, horsepower, and things of the like. He'd totally forgotten that he had a date with Jane. Frost's nice ride had stolen all of his attention.

"Seatbelts on." Frost said.

Jane reached over and pulled Maura's seatbelt across her chest, "Allow me?" she whispered softly to her.

"Be my guest," Maura winked. Maura smiled mischievously when Jane's hand crossed her chest, copping a quick feel of her beautiful breasts. She took advantage of Jane's close proximity and grazed her lips across her cheek.

Jane turned and looked at her, smiling at her sneaky little adorable Maura. Jane seized the moment and stole a silent kiss from her, catching her completely off-guard. Maura let out a soft, barely audible gasp as Jane's lips took hers gently, her quivering tongue dipping inside, briefly touching Maura's before pulling away.

Jane sat back in her seat and strapped herself in. She looked up at Frost who was looking at her through the rear view mirror. He nodded and winked his eye at her.

Jane chuckled and smiled. Anthony was still babbling up front when Frost interrupted him.

"Would you all like to know where we are going for dinner?"

"Sure!" Maura chirped.

"L'Espalier."

Jane's eyes widened and she looked over at Maura. She was just telling Frost how much she wished she could get a reservation there so she could take Maura out! Jane shook her head. That Frost sure was one slick bastard.

"That's awesome, Frost. How did you get reservations so late?" Her heart started to fill with warmth.

"The chef is a friend of mine. I told him that my date was the one and only Maura Isles and he made sure there was an open table for us."

"Aww how sweet." Maura grinned and her adorable dimples creased her face.

Jane couldn't help but sit in amazement of how something as "imperfect" as a dimple could be so beautiful. Maura looked over at her and smiled, mouthing the words " _what's wrong?_ " to Jane.

Jane shook her head negatively and reached for Maura's hand. Maura took it and sat back against the seat. Jane looked down and smiled at how adorable their hands looked entwined like so. She couldn't help herself; she brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed them softly.

Maura chuckled and glanced up at the rear view mirror to see Frost looking at them. He tipped his head in approval and drove off in the direction of L'Espalier.

* * *

L'Espalier, a 5 star restaurant located in the heart of Boston, is located next door to the Mandarin Oriental. Both Maura and Jane had passed by the hotel several times, maybe perhaps even dozens, but never had they thought about renting a room there… Until tonight.

All Jane wanted to do was skip dinner and take Maura over to the hotel, rent a room, and make love to her all night. The only thing that she had an appetite for was Maura. She wanted this night to pass by quickly so they could go back home around eleven and then spend the rest of 2015 in bed together; holding each other.

And even if she or Maura wasn't ready for intimate lovemaking, she just wanted to hold her again like before. She wanted to feel that same warmth, that same security, and that same satisfaction she felt when Maura was in her arms. She wondered how she would keep her hands off Maura all night long.

Once inside, apparently Anthony had picked up some hints that he needed to be more of a gentleman with Jane, because well frankly, Frost was making him look bad. When they received their table, Anthony pulled out the chair for Jane and waited her to sit down before he sat.

You can teach an old dog, new tricks!

Maura sat opposite of Jane next to Frost. Jane couldn't help but feel warm inside. This night was progressing along just fine, actually better than expected. The waiter came and showed them the selection of wine. Of course the group allowed Maura to make the selection, and then the waiter placed the menus.

Anthony's eyes bugged out of his head. "Uh, hey, did you want me to get you too?"

Jane's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious, Tony? You asked me out on a date! I'm not paying for my own food. I might as well have come alone." She tossed the menu down in front of her and shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey, don't be mad. I didn't realize we were coming here. I was going to take you down to this spot by the harbor for some pie."

"Pie? Really?"

Anthony nodded. "I was going to save my cash for the room."

"The room?"

"Yeah, babe…" Anthony laughed. "You and me at midnight, bringing the New Year in with a bang… You get it?" He chuckled and nudged her with his arm.

Jane's stomach turned. She couldn't help but notice how absolutely annoying Anthony really was. Should she really have expected anything more from Giovanni's little brother? And at that moment, she regretted her decision to accept his date offer. He didn't want anything but sex. She shook her head and sighed heavily.

Maura looked over at Frost who frowned and glared at Anthony.

"So you had no intention of treating me nice tonight?"

"Sure babe, whatever it takes. I thought you were lez because that's what 'Vanni said. Man, I just can't wait to be with you." Anthony whispered. Jane didn't know why he was whispering, both Maura and Frost could hear everything he was saying.

Jane glanced over at Maura, whose face was crinkled up with displeasure. She opened her mouth to say something, but Frost touched her lightly on the arm and shook his head.

Jane sighed and cleared her throat. "Well, that's nice to know." She said looking down at the menu. "I'm actually not that hungry."

"Man, that's good. It would cost a fortune to feed us both, babe."

"Please…" Jane said putting her hand up, "I'm not your babe; don't call me babe." Jane felt a strange emotion rising in her chest. She got what she deserved, she thought, for cowardly accepting this date with Anthony instead of going with her heart.

"Oh, Okay, Jane." Anthony eyed the menu. "We can share some of these scallops?"

Jane nodded, "Sure." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled back her angry tears. Jane really wanted to bash his goddamn face in, but she wanted to be ladylike tonight. This was a special night, and regardless if she was here tonight with Anthony, she was determined to end up with Maura.

Jane avoided Maura's gaze for as long as she possibly could. But soon it became too much. She looked up and the moment her eyes met Maura's her heart quivered inside. There was so much love in her gaze that Jane had no doubt about how she felt. She could only hope that Maura could see the same amount of love she had for her in her eyes.

Maura leaned over and said something to Frost and then he pointed to the back. She looked back in Jane's direction and tipped her head in the direction Frost had pointed.

She nodded and stood up, "I'll be back, Tony. Order us the scallops okay? I'll have water too."

"Cool," he answered without looking up from the menu.

She joined Maura and followed her through the restaurant. "Where are we going?"

"To powder our noses."

Jane chuckled and sighed. Maura entered the washroom first; Jane followed her placing a hand on the small of her back to support her as she pressed into the door. Once inside Jane leaned up against the sink basin.

Maura walked slowly towards the stalls, seemingly trying to find the perfect one to use. After she arrived at the last one, she leaned against the wall and motioned for Jane to come to her. Jane smiled and walked over to her, sliding her hands around her thin waist and pulling close against her body. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair and pressed her lips softly against hers.

"Are you okay?" Maura's breath licked Jane's lips. Her eyes peered into Jane's dark orbs, and each second that passed, Maura felt Jane's soul pulling her deeper inside of her. "I know you're upset." She placed another soft kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane nodded, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. She knew what Anthony was all about but she thought maybe he'd want to wine and dine her a bit before they banged the New Year in. "My date is a jerk."

"He certainly is…" Maura's soft lips touched Jane's forehead, and then her nose, and then her cheek.

"Are you having trouble finding my lips?" Jane joked, "If so, let me help you." She pulled Maura into her arms and placed a firm kiss on her. Their lips smashed together, teeth nibbling at each other.

Maura's body began to tremble, "Mmm, Jane…" Jane's mouth captured and extinguished the sound of flaming desire that shot from Maura's lips.

Jane's entire body tingled with arousal. She'd forgotten how absolutely horrible Anthony had made her feel. Now Maura was in her arms and she didn't feel any pain, or any anguish, or any anger. Maura absorbed it all from her, neutralizing any negative feelings she may have had.

All she wanted was Maura.

She walked backwards, pulling Maura into the last stall. Normally she wouldn't have attempted this; but this was a 5 star restaurant bathroom, it was spotless. She locked the stall door behind them and pressed Maura up against it firmly. She let out a soft moan when her back struck the door.

A smile crossed Maura's face when she peered into Jane's eyes. Jane was sure that Maura could see how much she wanted to fuck her at that moment. Jane pulled her against her roughly. Maura gasped and smiled with approval.

Jane's hands trembled with restraint. If she gave in to her passion, she'd certainly mess up Maura's near perfect image, and Frost would know they were fooling around in the bathroom. Maura pulled Jane's forehead to hers and pressed them together. Jane sighed heavily and gave her a light peck.

"God, Maur, I want you so bad." She whispered against her lips as she reached up and tugged at the strap on Maura's dress, pulling it down to expose her beautiful ivory shoulder.

Her lips found it a moment later, giving Maura no time to protest. Her lips grazed from the edge of her shoulder, down in front across the collarbone and up to the soft indention in her neck where her neck met the shoulder. Jane's tongue appeared and danced across Maura's collarbone.

"I want you too, Jane." Maura let out a soft moan and pulled Jane's head firmer against her. Her fingers clenched Jane's hair, and after a couple of minutes, Maura reached and pulled her strap lower, exposing the top of her beautiful breast. Jane looked up at her and smiled. Then Maura uncovered her right breast for Jane to see it for the first time.

"Oh my god… You're so beautiful." It was love at first sight. A tremble of desire passed through Jane's body while she eyed Maura's beauty.

Maura's fingers pulled Jane's head toward her hard nipple, forcing Jane to latch on to it. The heat from Jane's mouth caused Maura's knees to grow weak. Jane traced Maura's pink nipple with her trembling tongue before sucking it deep into her mouth. She found a rhythm and did it for a few minutes until Maura had her move over to the other one.

Jane wanted to please Maura so badly. And from the looks of it, she was doing a good job so far. After she'd gotten finished with tasting Maura's delicious breasts, Maura pulled her into her loving embrace. After a minute, Jane pulled Maura's dress straps back into the proper position and gazed into her eyes.

"I wish I had asked you out tonight." Jane whispered.

Maura caressed Jane's face and smiled, "I wish you had too…" She gave her a light kiss, "But the night is not over yet."

Jane smiled and kissed the tip of Maura's nose. "We really do need to powder our noses now."

Maura chuckled and nodded. "I imagine, we don't want our dates thinking we were in here being intimate, now do we?"

Jane shrugged, "Honestly, I don't give a fuck."

Maura burst out laughing and opened the stall door. After rearranging their makeup, the girls went back out to join the guys at the table. Jane surely felt better now than she did when she first got up from the table. Now if she could only tolerate Anthony for the whole night, along with keeping her hands off of Maura, she'd be good!

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. The pace is not a fast paced Rizzles, and it's not a slow burn. The girls want each other and it's leading up to the fireworks at midnight. Future content warning. I'm not capable of writing PG love scenes, so please beware. It might not be a good idea to read my stories at work. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Jane and Maura got back to the table Anthony was getting up out of his seat and putting on his jacket.

"Hey where are you going? I wasn't gone that long," Jane said sitting down. "Did you order the scallops?"

Anthony placed his hand over his mouth and rubbed his goatee. "Actually, no. I.. Uh, gotta leave Babe."

Jane's entire body relaxed with relief, "What why?" she asked, feigning disappointment.

"Uh…" Anthony looked away towards the door and then back at Jane, "Man, your brother is gonna kill me for this."

Jane looked over at Frost and his face was straight… Almost too straight.

"What's going on?" Jane asked Frost.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head, "Your date picked up someone else while you were in the bathroom." He said so matter of factually.

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, some random hot blond who just so happened to have been leaving out."

"No, that's not how it happened. I know her, and we were talking and she invited me to her party."

Jane glanced up at Maura and suppressed a smile, "Oh okay." She said looking down at her menu.

Anthony knelt down beside Jane and tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she retracted. "Don't be mad, Babe. I mean, we could still hook up later. Just text me."

"Okay. I'm not mad," She flashed him a bright smile and patted him on the shoulder, "I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

Anthony smiled and left with a quickness, leaving Jane sitting there with Maura and Frost.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked softly, reaching over the table and grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. He saved me the trouble." She laughed and they all started laughing around the table.

"I swear; I must be the luckiest man alive right now." Frost said leaning back in his chair. "I'm on a date with two smoking hot women who are all mine tonight."

Maura chuckled and swatted him on the arm. "Stop it."

He laughed and pointed to the menus, "Order so we can eat and go party."

His enthusiasm was definitely catching. Now that she was rid of Anthony, Jane couldn't see anything standing in her way of having a great time tonight. She couldn't wait for the car ride over to the party. Riding in Frost's sexy car made her feel frisky as hell, especially with Maura riding beside her.

"What are you having?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura gazed down at her menu and mused a few more moments. Jane became aware of the fact that Maura hadn't let go of her hand yet, and hers just rested comfortably in Maura's palm. Jane's eyes darted over to Frost who smiled approvingly. She wasn't sure who was working harder to get her and Maura together tonight, her or Frost.

"I'm going to have the butter poached Maine lobster with braised Belgium endive, walnut polenta, and grapefruit reduction."

"Yum. That sounds delicious." Jane said eyeing her menu. "I'm going to have the Roasted Amish chicken with Périgord truffle, herb spaetzle, with winter vegetables."

"Mmm, that sounds delicious too, Jane. May I taste some of yours?" Maura cooed, her voice lowering just a tad to really bring home the fact that her statement had double meaning and she wanted Jane to be certain of it.

Jane's lips slowly turned up into a wicked grin and her eyes narrowed. She winked, letting Maura know that she got the point. She glanced over at Frost who thankfully missed the exchange completely. He was fumbling in his pockets for something.

The waiter arrived seconds later to take the orders. Maura put in hers first and then Jane. Everyone was waiting on Frost to order his when he put his menu down and laughed nervously.

"Okay, now this is really embarrassing," he said quietly. He nodded to the waiter, "That's all; give the ladies another bottle of wine too." He smiled his debonair smile and waited for the waiter to leave. When he was out of sight he exhaled heavily.

"What's up, Partner?"

Frost looked up at Jane and shook his head and then looked over at Maura. "I forgot my wallet at my place."

"What?" Jane gasped and chuckled. "Do you know how many laws you've already broken tonight? Including driving a car that I know you didn't buy with BPD money. Are you on someone else's payroll?" She asked jokingly.

"Nah," he said smoothing his suit, "Maybe I'm a high class escort."

Jane burst out laughing, "Yeah right."

After a few quiet moments of chuckles, he sighed heavily. "I changed at the last minute and I forgot to grab my wallet." He said getting up. "If I go now, I can make it back in time to drive us down to the party." He slid his jacket on and kissed Maura on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Doc. Kinda lame for a first date, huh?"

"Barry, it's quite alright, I will pay for dinner."

"No, no," He said putting his hand up. I'll be right back! You ladies enjoy." He walked over to Jane and bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as well. "Thanks for putting up with me, Rizzoli." He said handing her a small envelope. "I'll be back before you know it!" He said exiting the restaurant and waving down the valet.

Jane turned around and looked at Maura. They both start laughing. This night was definitely turning out to be a memorable one. "Do you think we'll get stuck washing dishes on New Year's?"

Maura chuckled, "No, he'll be back. You're forgetting; he has to work with us. He'd dare not do anything to receive our wrath."

"You got that right," Jane smiled and finally released Maura's hand so she could open the small envelope. She opened it slowly, her smile disappearing from her face with each word that she read.

"What does it say?"

Her face lit up again with a smile as she shook her head. _"Dear Jane and Maura,"_ she began reading the note, _"I didn't really leave my wallet. I just wanted you two to enjoy yourselves the way you should be tonight. Dinner is already paid for. Drink lots of wine, have dessert. Maura, Jane has wanted to bring you here for a long time. When you're ready to go, just call me and I'll pick you up. ~Frost."_

"Oh how sweet!" Maura grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow, I know." Jane said picking up her wine glass. "To us?"

Maura smiled and rose her glass to Jane's, "To us."

They tapped their glasses together and sipped slowly, their eyes never leaving each other. The candlelight flickered in Maura's eyes, while radiating her face with a beautiful soft glow.

Jane gazed lovingly into her eyes. She'd never gazed at anything with so much love before. Maura smiled and her beautiful smile caused Jane's insides to stir.

"You're so beautiful," Maura said softly.

Jane felt the heat rush to her face. She was just a few seconds too slow making the same statement. Jane reached over and took Maura's hand, at the same time slipping her foot out of her shoe and sliding it up Maura's right calf. She jumped with surprise and squeezed Jane's hand.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting that." Maura whispered and chuckled.

"No one will know if you just play it cool."

Maura's eyes widened when she felt Jane's foot move up the length of her leg, stroking her softly. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like it?"

Maura nodded briskly, and cleared her throat. She looked around at the other diners to see if anyone was paying attention.

"No one is watching."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem, Maur?" Jane teased her.

Maura laughed her adorable laugh and strummed her fingers through her hair. "It feels good, that's what the problem." A shiver passed through her. "You should stop."

Jane pouted and nodded. "Okay. Your wish is my command."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

Maura smiled, "That's good to know," Maura eyed the waiter returning with their food. "I won't forget that."

* * *

The waiter placed their food and left the table. Everything looked so delicious, especially the Maine lobster Maura had ordered. Jane sat back watching her for a moment, silently admiring this goddess that she'd fallen madly in love with.

Maura broke off a piece of the lobster, slid her fork into it and dipped it into the butter sauce. A slight smile crossed her face; perhaps she was anticipating the delicious morsel passing over her tongue while she devoured it, Jane didn't know, but she did know that she was absolutely beautiful.

Jane's heartrate increased the moment Maura's lips parted, her tongue trembling with anticipation, waited on the edge of her lips. Jane's entire body shivered when she witnessed Maura's soft tongue coming out to greet the soft morsel before taking it into her mouth while she slowly devoured it. Apparently it was delicious because Maura couldn't stop the pleasurable moan that escaped her mouth.

"Mmm, oh wow, this is so delicious." She said finally looking up at Jane. When her eyes met Jane's she saw raw passion in them, a look of pure desire radiating from Jane's eyes like burning flames. The look in Jane's eyes caused her to pause what she was doing.

Jane parted her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Maura had unintentionally rendered her speechless. Jane could barely breathe because she was feeling so much arousal for this woman… It made no sense whatsoever!

Maura wiped her lips with her linen cloth and smiled. "What is it?"

Jane shook her head negatively and buried her eyes into her meal. She forced her fork and knife to coordinate in order to stuff her mouth full of food. She needed something, anything to distract her from the thoughts that were now flooding her mind. Her hands trembled with silent restraint, her body aching deeply to touch and be touched by Maura.

Finally she had enough on her fork to taste. "Wow, this is great." Jane said chewing rapidly. She needed to keep her mouth full so she couldn't possibly utter the words that had been burning on her heart all night.

"May I?" Maura reached over with her fork.

"Sure, allow me." Jane slid some onto her fork and with trembling hands, raised it to Maura's mouth.

Maura opened her mouth slightly, grabbing Jane's trembling hands, stilling them while they made their approach to her awaiting mouth. Maura's eyes locked on to Jane's as Jane slid the fork into her mouth. Maura cooed softly as she chewed.

"Mmm, yum." She said.

Jane was trembling more now, her thin fingers glided across Maura's lips capturing a thin sliver of juice that had escaped her mouth. Her eyes fell to Maura's beautiful pink lips, and thoughts of kissing her flooded her mind.

Maura's lips turned up into a smile causing Jane's attention to go back to her eyes.

"Either you kiss me or give me my mouth back so I can eat… I'm starved."

Jane chuckled and released her. Yes, her time would come. She had Maura all to herself tonight. The night couldn't have gotten any better.

"Alright," she said, "If we weren't in this crowded place, I would have ripped your clothes off by now." She dipped another piece of her meal onto the fork and continued eating.

"Oh, that sounds exciting," Maura chirped. "Maybe later, we could have some quiet one-on-one time?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Maura sighed heavily, "Good because all I want right now is to feel your arms around me again."

Jane smiled. "I want the same."

It was certainly pleasing to know that the feeling was mutual. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence, each one probably looking forward to the night ahead and the new adventures that await them. They stole a couple of occasional bashful glances from one another while they finished off another bottle of wine and finally had dessert.

Frost had really surprised them. They were treated like royalty. It was something that Jane wasn't accustomed to, but it was nice. Maura was used to it, Jane was sure, but it was just nice being able to experience it with her.

They stood outside of the restaurant waiting on Frost to pick them up. There was a chill in the air and Maura was shivering. Jane reached and pulled her into her embrace, pulling her coat around her, warming her with her own body heat.

"Mmm, thank you, Jane. Your body is so warm." She said pressing her head against Jane's chest.

Jane rested her chin on Maura's head and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and pulled her closer and sighed. It felt so good having her in her arms. "Maur…"

"Yes?"

Jane didn't say anything for a long time until Maura pulled away and looked up at her. Maura's eyes were so beautiful. Jane wanted… No, Jane _needed_ to look into those same eyes every day for the rest of her life. She needed her as much as she needed air.

Jane's brain fought a losing battle with her heart, trying to dominate this moment by keeping her lips silent. But in Jane's chest, her heart burned intensely with a desire so strong that if she kept it inside, she feared that her entire being would implode in on itself.

"I love you…" she exhaled.

Maura gazed at her for a few long seconds, her eyes dancing back and forth across Jane's eyes searching for meaning and validation. Jane cupped Maura's face and smiled. Maura's shock was almost comical. Maura's eyes filled up with tears and her lips quivered in an attempt to hold back her tears.

Jane nodded and swiped away the tear that had escaped Maura's eye. "I've loved you for so long… I just didn't know how to say it in a way that made sense."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Love rarely makes sense."

"Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles?" Jane said pulling her closer.

"Yes, Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli?"

Jane leaned in closer, "I…" she said bringing her lips closer to Maura's, "am madly in love with you."

Maura chuckled, "Is that right, huh?" she brought her lips to Jane's capturing them with a deep and sensual kiss. They really didn't care if there were people walking around them.

Jane cupped her face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. "Yes, I love you…" Jane exhaled into Maura's mouth. Maura moaned as the heat of her passion increased with each second. "So much."

They kissed for another minute or two before Jane disengaged and pressed her forehead against Maura's. They both were breathing heavily with arousal.

"I've never done this before." Jane said looking into Maura's eyes.

"Neither have I." Maura's lips reached for another kiss, but they found Jane's tongue instead. Maura sucked it lightly into her mouth, tasting the remnants of the sweet red wine and dessert on it.

"Would you like to try?" Jane whispered. "And if it doesn't work, we'll continue on like we are."

Maura rubbed her nose against Jane's. "What do you want?"

"You… All of you." Jane's breath caught in her throat when she felt Maura's cold hands reaching around her waist and pulling her tightly against her.

"I want you too." Maura sighed as she ran her lips across the neckline of Jane's dress.

"Will you be mine?"

"Oh my god, yes. Yes, I will." Maura tightened her grip around Jane and sighed contently.

Jane kissed the top of her head and smiled. This had to be the best night ever. Hands down.

"I've loved you for a long time too, Jane."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

* * *

Frost arrived a minute later and honked for them to get into the car. They hopped in and settled into the warm seats.

Frost had turned on some smooth listening instrumental music and turned the heat up in the car. He didn't say much to them, because he had a phone call. The only time he addressed them particularly was when asking them to fasten their belts. Other than that, he just talked and drove…

Maura scooted over closer to Jane and Jane put her arm around her and pulled her closer. She gazed into Maura's eyes and smiled at this beautiful creature who had just agreed to be exclusively hers. It was a new experience playing out before both their eyes, and Jane wouldn't have it any other way.

Jane strummed her fingers through Maura's hair and leaned in closer. Maura reached and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in. Jane' lips connected with Maura with a force that was not only hot, but also magnetic and jarring.

Jane's hands found their way to Maura's thigh, gliding up it slowly, creeping towards her lace underwear that she had spied her wearing earlier. Maura's hand cupped Jane's and Jane paused briefly and looked in her eyes. Maura's eyes shimmered with desire as she pulled Jane's hand up higher and closer to her burning hot center.

Jane grazed Maura's ear with her lips, sighing heavily into it, "Oh my god, baby… You're so hot."

Maura moved her leg causing Jane's hand to settle comfortably on the soft smooth mound of Maura's throbbing pussy. Maura sucked in a rasp breath when Jane glided her fingers softly over her, twirling her middle finger around her hardening clit.

Maura's body trembled, "Yes…" She whimpered. "inside,"

Jane obliged and dipped her finger inside of her, Maura's body tensed up as Jane pressed inside of her. Her fingers traveled deep inside, curling up to massage that soft spot that she felt upon entry.

Maura reached and took a handful of Jane's hair, "Jane…" her name floated silently off her lips as her body trembled even more. Maura's eyes burned into Jane's, their gazes were in a permanent lock. Jane couldn't think of looking away or closing her eyes at the moment.

"You feel so good, Maur" she whispered into her ear. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"You do?" Maura tried to act like everything was normal, but her body trembled as Jane slid her slender fingers deeper inside of her. "What else do you want to do?" Her eyes glanced towards the front to a make sure Frost's attention was still on the road and his conversation.

"I want to know what you taste like."

It was only then that Maura's gaze broke away from Jane's, glancing down at Jane's fingers that were slowly sliding in an out of her. Her eyes fluttered shut temporarily and she bit down on her lip, suppressing a moan.

Jane felt Maura's pussy catch fire and open up for her, her body pulling Jane's fingers deeper inside. Jane had to clamp her mouth shut in order to silence the verbal reaction that her heart wanted to express.

"I want to know too." Maura whispered.

Jane didn't need to ask. She already knew what she meant. She continued to fondle Maura's piping hot pussy until her fingers were saturated with Maura's love. She pulled them up to her lips and slid them inside of her mouth.

"Oh my god," Maura gasped.

Jane licked every last drop off of her fingers and then licked her lips satisfyingly. She held Maura's gaze the entire time. Maura trembled as she watched Jane's mouth curl up into a smile.

"Mmm…" Jane said before leaning in and capturing Maura's lips.

She dipped her tongue inside, twirling hers with Maura's. Maura whimpered and pulled Jane closer into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Jane." Maura said in between breaths. "Why did we wait so long?"

"I don't know, but we are here now. Let's enjoy it."

Their kiss eventually lessened in fervor until they pulled away from each other. Jane was so ready to fuck Maura; she couldn't even think straight. Jane gave her a light peck on the lips and smiled as Maura held her head close to hers. Maura massaged the back of Jane's neck lightly as their foreheads rested together.

"Make love to me, Jane." Maura's soft tongue traced the outline of Jane's bottom lip.

"I will." She said softly closing her eyes and enjoying the softness of her woman. Maura placed feather soft kisses on her face while Jane relished in the close contact.

The car came to a stop and they found the wherewithal to disengage momentarily. Frost pulled over to the curb and finished up his conversation. After he'd hung up, he turned towards them.

"Okay ladies, this is where my job ends." He said motioning to the hotel entryway.

Jane looked outside and then back at Frost. "I'm confused. I thought we were going to the party?"

"No, I'm going to the party. You two are going to room 1623."

"Huh?" Jane said. She felt Maura's hand glide up her forearm and squeeze it lightly.

"Do you really want to be at the Dirty Robber right now?" He asked.

Jane looked at Maura and they both chuckled. "No we don't."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the room key. "Have fun ladies. Don't tear the room up. If you do, I'll have to sell my ride to pay for it."

Jane snatched the keys out of his hand and smiled. "I owe you one, Partner."

"No you don't. Just go and bring in the New Year the way you should."

"What about you?" Jane said.

He shrugged, "I'm meeting someone in a half hour. Now get going or you'll make me late!"

Jane and Maura hopped out of the car and raced to the elevator. On the way up, Jane couldn't help but think about all the fun they were about to have and she hoped she could wing it until she learned how to please Maura.

This was such a new experience for her. She was nervous, she was anxious. But she was oh so ready to bring in the New Year with Maura. When they stepped off the elevator and walked slowly to the door, Maura paused and turned to her.

"I'm somewhat nervous."

"We'll be fine. It's just another night right?"

"Yes."

"We'll do everything like we always do, with the exception of I plan to have my face buried between your legs for a majority of the night."

Maura blushed red and chuckled. "Oh my, you sound very confident, I like that."

Jane swiped the key and pushed open the door. What awaited them was a luxury suite with a king sized bed, fireplace, Jacuzzi and an amazing view of the Boston skyline.

Maura gasped and smiled. "You'll never know, Detective Rizzoli, I think I may have a few tricks up my sleeve for you." She winked and blew her a kiss.

"Oh la la, I like the sound of that." Jane batted her eyebrows, accepting her challenge.

"My wish is your command?" Maura cooed.

Jane nodded and pulled her closer. "Yes, ma'am.

"Good because I have a few wishes you need to fulfill, starting with…" Jane's eyes followed Maura's hand as it glided downward."

She swallowed her heart in one audible gulp. "Oh Maur…" she exhaled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said as she latched onto Jane giving her a deep kiss. Jane reached and shut the door behind them.

Tonight was the beginning of hopefully a lifetime of memories, but first, they had to end their year and start a new one off the right way.

And that was in the arms of one another…

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -**

(Warning: This update may be a little, um... _warm.)_

* * *

Maura pulled away and smiled. Jane caressed her face with her fingers and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love your kisses." Maura sighed and hugged her.

"I'm so nervous," Jane chuckled; she exhaled her warm breath against Maura's soft and silky hair.

"Me too."

"I mean," Jane said taking Maura's hand and leading her over to the window, "I would love to just fuck you right now," she smiled watching Maura's face blush, "right here." She said softly pushing Maura against the cold glass window.

Maura shuddered either from the cold or the pure desire that rushed through her body.

Jane gazed down at Maura's nipples that were standing at full attention through the fabric of her dress. She smiled, thinking back to earlier in the washroom and how absolutely lovely they felt twirling around her tongue.

"I have a feeling you are thinking very naughty thoughts about me." Maura cooed.

"Hmm," Jane narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think that?" She said pressing her body against Maura's, trapping her between herself and the cold glass window.

Maura shivered when she felt Jane's breasts rub up against hers. She reached out and grabbed Jane's ass, pulling her harder against her.

"That's all yours, baby." She said. Maura pulled Jane's dress up and slid her hands underneath the fabric of her panties, squeezing a handful of beautiful Italian ass.

Maura smiled and her eyes caught fire with passion. She smiled as she looked up into Jane's adoring eyes.

"Your hands are freezing, you know that right?" Jane teased.

"Oh…" Maura said leaning forward and pressing her lips against Jane's neck, "Let me fix that." She said quickly moving around and pinning Jane against the window. She pressed her body against Jane's in the same manner that Jane had done her, except she crossed her left arm across Jane's chest, right below the chin and held her against the window while she took her free hand and slid it up Jane's inner thigh, up her flat belly, and back down underneath the front of her panties.

Her eyes locked on with Jane's as her fingers slid down the front of Jane's trembling pussy, delicately dancing along her folds, before slowly sliding inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Maur." Jane's body began to tremble. She tried to move but Maura held her in place. She was quite surprised how strong Maura was… Or was she just in a weakened state?

"Where are you going?" Maura whispered and took Jane's lips, pulling her in for a very passionate kiss as she drove her fingers deeper into her.

Maura's body began to move in a way that made Jane feel like she was fucking her. It's hard to even describe but her thrusting fingers and her warm body were perfectly coordinated, making it feel like her body was thrusting into her.

Jane didn't know how to react or what to think. It felt so good.

"What are you doing to me?" Jane moaned. She felt her body flashing with goosebumps when Maura's lips found her neck and then her arms wrapped around her pulling her backwards towards the King bed.

"Come here," Maura ordered through their kiss.

When they had made it to the bed, Maura maneuvered around Jane and pushed her on the bed. She topped her seconds later, sliding her fingers back inside of her.

"Still cold?" Maura teased. She smiled brightly while looking down at her beautiful Italian queen.

Jane shook her head negatively and started tugging Maura towards her. The way Maura's fingers curled up inside of her, made her quiver inside. Jane reached and took Maura's head pulling her downward. Maura kissed her on her neck and marveled in the way Jane's body reacted to her.

Jane began moaning softly as Maura's soft lips caressed her skin, slowly kissing their way down her body. Slowly and methodically; Jane could only imagine how Maura was going to please her already pulsating clit. She didn't know how much longer she could wait!

"Maur… I'm so ready." She exhaled. "Please!"

Maura smiled against her skin, and kissed her way to her breasts. She paused and looked up at Jane, waiting for her attention to come down to her. That took only a few seconds. When Jane's eyes drifted down and met hers, Maura pulled Jane's dress away from her breasts and slowly kissed around them.

Jane clenched Maura's hair, tugging it lightly as Maura's tongue made its way over to the right one. Her tongue made orbits around Jane's nipple, clamping it between her teeth before sucking it lightly into her mouth.

"Harder…" Jane coached.

And Maura obeyed. She pleasured Jane's nipple nibbling on it just a tad harder than before. Jane cried out in pleasure as she pulled Maura against her.

"Need to breathe, sweetie…" Maura spoke out of the side of her mouth. "Although dying like this would be completely okay."

Jane laughed and let her go. Maura sat up and pulled Jane into a sitting position. She pulled her dress over her head and discarded it somewhere behind them. Jane pulled at Maura's and yanked hers off as well, tossing it who knows where in the room.

And their lips crashed together again, Maura was seemingly taking over this moment, and proving to be the more dominant one of the two. Jane didn't care; she just wanted Maura to have her way with her. She'd let her do whatever she wanted as long as she got some, she didn't care.

Maura's body settled on Jane's, the warmth of it set Jane's soul on fire. It felt so right, and she wondered why in the hell they had waited so long to experience this. Supposedly they did the right thing by taking their time with their budding love.

"I love you," Maura whispered into Jane's ear as she pressed her hotness into Jane's thigh. She was hot and ready too.

And then Maura begin moving in a way that Jane had never seen anyone move before. Maura used Jane's thigh as a means to stimulate herself even more. Jane reached down and grabbed her ass, helping her along in her ride.

Maura was definitely one about taking her time. Jane was ready at the restaurant, she was ready in the car and she was definitely ready now. She leaned up and kissed Maura; Maura's moans were captured between their lips. She tried to let go of Jane's kiss so she could cry out, but Jane would not allow her.

"Fuck…" the expletive suddenly escaped from Maura's mouth when Jane pulled her harder against her thigh, increasing the friction of her pussy grinding against it.

"That's more like it."

"Mmm, Jane…" Maura began to tremble as she sat back and pulled Jane again into a sitting position. She straddled Jane, wrapping her legs tightly behind her so that her hard clit and throbbing pussy could rub against Jane's belly, and began a tenderly slow and sexy ride of Jane's lap.

Jane looked up at her and marveled in the beauty of the moment. Maura snaked her fingers through Jane's hair and bent down to kiss her. A whole different of Maura came out to play, and Jane really liked it.

Jane leaned back and lay against the soft pillows on the headboard. She held Maura in place and watching her as she continued her slow and sensual ride. She could feel Maura's love trickling down and mingling with hers. That's how it should be.

Maura bent down and kissed her again while Jane involuntarily dug her trimmed nails into Maura's ass. Maura's tongue reached out and joined Jane's in the kiss.

"Fuck me," Jane groaned through the kiss. "I can't take it any longer."

"It's not midnight yet." Maura teased.

"I don't care… Baby please, I want you." Jane kissed her passionately, "I've always wanted you ever since the first time I saw your beautiful face."

Their kiss intensified as Jane effectively lost control of herself. No one else could make Jane lose her mind like Maura could. Jane hadn't realized that Maura had changed her position and was now slipped between her legs, in the prime position to make her descent to Jane's heart.

Because the way to Jane's heart was through her clit and Maura was keenly aware of it.

Before Jane knew it, Maura was at her belly button, her tongue snaking in and out of it as her lips kissed her softly. Jane's mind was flooded with so many things. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to ride Maura's mouth until she nearly suffocated her.

Oh, she wanted so many things, but what she got was exactly what she needed…

Upon arrival, Maura's tongue traced the entire outline of Jane's smooth pussy, taking a mental picture of the prize that had just become hers. Maura was so proud to have it, and she would surely cherish every last bit.

"Oh… Maur…" Jane moaned as Maura's tongue breached her outer folds, peeking inside to introduce itself to Jane's clit. Jane's fingers clenched her hair and with trembling hands she pulled at Maura's hair, moving with her while her tongue explored. "Feels so good."

Maura's soft and delicate kisses served as the fuel that ignited Jane's arousal a hundred times more than it was originally. Jane's legs fell open as she anticipated Maura's mouth latching on to her throbbing clit.

"Damn it… Please don't tease me baby…" Jane's entire organism was trembling. From the toned muscles in her abs to the microscopic cells in her DNA. Everything was shaking.

And then it happened. Maura's lips surrounded Jane's clit and pulled it deep into her mouth, and so she began her slow and stimulating tongue-lashing. There was absolutely nothing that Jane could do to control the tremors in her body, so she just let it happen.

There hadn't been anyone to date that had ever made her feel so unraveled. It's quite suspected though. Maura was her best friend and her closest companion. Her heart was already invested in her, and she lived to make her smile. Jane shouldn't have been surprised that her body reacted in such a way to Maura's touch.

"Yeah, that's it." She encouraged her. "Baby, you're doing that so good." Jane moaned louder, "This is all yours. Take it, baby."

There was something about the way that Maura was twirling Jane's clit inside of her mouth that made Jane's insides flush with a cool sensation, immediately followed by a sensation that couldn't be described with any word other than searing. It started in her clit and washed over her entire body in a matter of seconds. And then she felt like she was being sucked into some kind of black hole that resided inside of Maura's mouth. It really felt like she was about to be swallowed up!

And then she realized what it was.

"Mmm… Maura… Oh god… Yeah…" She actually wanted to say something totally different, but those were the only words her poor brain could remember. "Maura…" Her entire body caught fire as she began riding Maura's face in accord with the strokes of her tongue.

The sounds of her body mixing with Maura's lips and the fact that Maura was accepting her for who she was, sent her over the edge. The orgasm that she'd been trying to hold off, finally took hold of her almost as tightly as Maura was holding on to her.

"Maur… Yes… Mmm," she moaned over and over, repeatedly calling out Maura's name until her body went cold from being spent sexually.

She lay there in a heap, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Maura got up off the bed to go do something. Jane wasn't sure where she was going; she just hoped she wasn't going to get any surprises for her. She was spent. After what seemed like hours, Maura finally crawled up beside her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Where did you go?" Jane asked sleepily.

"I just lit the fireplace." Maura said softly placing another kiss on her shoulder.

Jane settled onto the pillow and exhaled deeply. "Man, you're excellent in bed."

Maura chuckled and wrapped her arm around Jane, pulling her closer in with her. When Jane was tucked in tightly with her body, she pulled the soft blankets over them and kissed Jane on the nape of her neck.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you made me feel." Jane whispered. Post orgasm emotions were running high. "I never felt that I deserved to feel so much love you know."

Maura pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "You deserve that and so much more." Maura's hand reached down and rested between Jane's legs.

Jane shivered, "I'm so sensitive."

Maura chuckled, "I know."

"Thank you, Maur…"

"No need to thank me. Just continue to love me. That's all that I need from you." Maura rested her head against Jane's back and sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"It's not midnight yet."

Jane laughed. "I know."

"Let's take a nap."

Jane reached behind her and cupped Maura's head as she kissed her.

"This is where you belong." Maura whispered softly into her ear.

"Where in a hotel room?"

She chuckled. "No silly... in my arms." Maura cooed.

A smile of contentment crossed Jane's face. She'd never been so happy and satisfied in her life. This night was oh so perfect. She and Maura snuggled together in bed, by the light of the fireplace and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. What do you all think of this story? I like to show the emotional side to their relationship as well as their sexual. Because we all know Jane and Maura can really get down! I hope you liked this update. The time is approaching midnight and the New Year will be here. And what a "Rizzles New Year" it'll be. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maura awakened to a pair of soft lips kissing her gently on her back. She smiled and chuckled. "That tickles." She whispered.

Jane continued to kiss her lightly. "Wake up, sleepy head. You act like you're the one who had an orgasm."

Maura laughed and turned over. "I might as well have. Pleasing you is very labor intensive." She said pursing her lips, inviting Jane for a kiss.

Jane leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not. Can you imagine how many calories we've already burned by making love?"

Jane chuckled, "No wonder I'm starving now."

Maura sat up and stretched her body out. She noticed that Jane had turned on the Jacuzzi and set out a bottle of wine by it.

"Wow." She said eyeing the setup. "We have a stocked bar?"

Jane nodded and hopped off the bed. Maura smiled at the image she was greeted with. Jane hadn't even bothered to put on her clothes. She seemed very comfortable in Maura's presence.

"Stop looking at my ass," Jane called over her shoulder.

Maura burst into laughter and rolled off of the bed. She crossed the room in seconds and caught Jane before she hopped into the Jacuzzi. "Not so fast." She said wrapping her arms around Jane and pulling her in closely.

Jane turned to face her and smiled. "Yes, Doctor?"

"What time is it?"

Jane checked her watch, "Eleven."

"I love how time is creeping by."

"Yes, it's great…" Jane's voice trailed off and she pulled Maura into a tight hug. From the way her voice trailed off and the intensity of her hug, Maura knew something was pressing on her mind and heart.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Jane sighed heavily and Maura could hear her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Nothing." Jane replied.

Maura ran her hands along Jane's back, caressing her softly. She knew her better than anyone, and she knew that when Jane said "Nothing" the way she said "Nothing" just now, then something was definitely wrong.

"Okay…" She said softly.

A few moments of silence passed before Jane finally became aware of her nakedness. She released Maura and retrieved a robe from the recliner near the bed and went and sat next to the fireplace.

Maura watched her quietly. She was used to this. Jane every so often had one of her "moments". The more she and Maura hung out together, the more Maura was able to see them. She was aware of Jane's constant nightmares, her night sweats, her battles in her sleep. She'd long ago grown accustomed to waking up to a terrified Jane in the middle of the night.

Maura retrieved the second robe and reluctantly covered her body before joining Jane at the fireplace. She sat down next to her and slipped her arm around her waist. She copied Jane and watched the fire dance around in the fireplace.

"What was it about this time?" Maura asked softly as she pressed her lips against her shoulder and waited for her to reply.

Jane sighed heavily again and shook her head, "I don't understand why you're still here."

Her response surprised Maura. She frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry?" she asked for clarification.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at her. "Why did you stay with me after we had sex?"

Maura opened her mouth for a quick reply, but Jane interrupted her, "I mean everyone else leaves. I guess my fucking crazy nightmares scare everyone off. I expected you to be gone when I woke up."

"Seriously?"

Jane nodded and looked at the dancing flames.

Maura was also aware that when Jane wakes up out of a nightmare, she feels extremely vulnerable and out of sorts.

"Where else would I go, Jane?" She asked softly and caressed Jane's hair. "I want to be here with you. I've always wanted to be with you." Maura felt her emotions rising. Jane really had no clue just how deeply her feelings for her ran.

Jane turned and looked at her. Maura's eyes sparkled in the light of the flames. "Why do you stay?" Jane asked more clearly this time.

Maura reached down and took her hand. "Would you leave me if I had nightmares every night?"

"Hell yes." Jane kind of smiled out of the corner of her mouth and then recanted her lie when Maura didn't budge, "No… I wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't you?"

Jane sighed, "Because I would want you to feel safe with me, and I would want to hold you in my arms and sleep with you so you would know that you were safe."

Maura just nodded. "So why would I feel any different about you?"

"I don't know, Maur?" Jane got up and paced slowly, "Every person that I've ever slept with has either made fun of my nightmares or just left after we fucked. Every last one."

"Okay…"

"And it makes me wonder why I am plagued with this. We just made love for crying out loud, now look at me, I'm a mess!"

"You look absolutely beautiful to me, love."

Jane knew she was sincere. She could see it all in her eyes. She walked over to the window and pressed her face against it. "Why would you want to put up with this every night?"

"Because I love you," Maura's voice was so soothing and genuine, "And I cannot think of anywhere I would rather be than with you." She said rising to her feet and walking over to Jane. She embraced her from behind and pulled her into an embrace.

"I just want them to stop," Jane whispered.

"I know you do." She said turning Jane around to face her. "I'd rather have you wake me every night due to your nightmares, than to know that you're waking up afraid and alone with no one to hold you through it."

Jane leaned and placed her head on Maura's shoulder and sighed, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I guess, I'm just worried that you too will grow tired of it and you'll leave too, just like the others."

"I'm not like them, Jane." She pulled her in deeper, and Jane's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm never leaving you…" She whispered into Jane's ear, "I belong to you now."

Jane whimpered lightly and buried her face into the crook of Maura's neck, "God… Maur…" was all she could manage to say at the moment. Her emotions took a firm hold of her and she found herself crying softly in Maura's arms. She'd just confessed her deepest fear to Maura, and Maura responded in a way that not only comforted her, but it also strengthened her.

"I'm so sorry I'm ruining our special night." Jane attempted to pull away but Maura held on.

"This night is just like any other night we spend together; with the exception of our best friend wining and dining us for the night. You're not ruining anything, so stop it." Maura's hands crept up inside Jane's robe and caressed her bare skin.

"Thank you," Jane said softly. "I haven't forgotten about you."

Maura chuckled softly. "I'm not terribly concerned, my love. As long as I'm here with you, I am completely satisfied."

Jane pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Bullshit."

Maura laughed and swatted Jane on the arm, "Well, maybe I am looking forward to you making love to me, but I'm in no rush, I want this night to last."

Jane pulled her closer and kissed her lightly. She felt a renewed sense of love for her. Just when she thought she couldn't love or adore her any more, it happened…

"You should have warned me of how aggressive you are in the bedroom. I was caught unawares."

"Why on Earth would I warn you? Then I lose the element of surprise."

Jane smiled and kissed her again. "Come on…" she said leading her to the Jacuzzi.

By now it was a little after 11:30 pm on the last night of 2015, and Jane and Maura both couldn't think of anywhere else they wanted to be. Jane flipped on the wall mounted TV and turned the lights down. The Jacuzzi was lit with these beautiful soft purple lights, causing the bubbles to look lilac in color.

Maura stepped in and settled into a spot, leaving her robe on the edge. Jane retrieved a bottle of vodka from the bar as well as a dish of candies and nuts and brought it to the Jacuzzi. She set the items down and stepped into the tub. She'd nearly forgotten to remove her robe, she was that anxious to get in.

She settled where she could see the TV screen and she leaned back and sighed. "Wow, this is great."

"It certainly is." Maura said from the opposite end of the tub.

Jane frowned playfully at her. "Why are you all the way over there?"

Maura shrugged, "I don't know, just in case you wanted your space?" She didn't really mean that. One thing that Jane has learned about Maura is that she likes to play.

"Get your ass over here," Jane cooed and held out her hand.

Maura smiled and blushed. As if she had to wonder if Jane wanted her near. That was a given. She crossed the tub seconds later and allowed Jane to pull her into her lap where she held her in her arms. Maura reached around and grabbed a glass of wine and sipped on it.

"Do you remember the party Barry threw on December 21, 2012?" Maura asked softly.

"How could I forget?" Jane chuckled.

Maura sipped and placed the wine glass down on the edge. "Although the probability of the world ending that night was very slim, I knew that if it did happen I wanted my last night on Earth to be spent with you."

Jane's mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Really?"

"That was the night I realized that I loved you more than a best friend should."

A moment of silence passed then, "I almost kissed you that night." Jane said quietly.

"I know you did," Maura chuckled.

"I wanted to so bad!"

 _"_ _Badly"_ … Maura mouthed the word and chuckled.

Jane laughed, "Whatever!" she said pulling her around so she could straddle her lap. "Bad, Badly, whatever," she kissed her lightly on the lips. "However you said it to express how much I wanted to kiss you; that was it."

Maura kissed her again and parted her lips slightly to allow Jane's full kiss to take over. Jane's tongue danced and played with Maura's while Jane held her on her lap.

"I'm glad we waited." Maura said when she took a breath.

"Me too." Jane kissed her again and she knew her sweet beautiful girl was almost ready to go again. She could tell in the way she moved on top of her.

Jane already knew that Maura was a maniac in the bedroom, just from previous stories that best friends share. But she was just now able to see how quickly Maura heated up. It was unbelievable. It didn't take much. A kiss here, a nibble there, a finger or two in just the right spots…

Jane felt Maura's body tremble on top of her as she slipped her fingers inside of her. She trembled but she said nothing. She couldn't because Jane had her lips locked in a deep kiss. Jane wrapped her right arm around her waist to hold on to her as Maura found her rhythm while she rode Jane's fingers.

Everything seemed so surreal. She couldn't believe they were about to get busy in the Jacuzzi. Jane began to wonder how long she could safely hold her breath.

Finally Maura broke away from Jane's kiss. "Do you like the way I feel?" her sultry and seductive voice caressed Jane's ears.

"Yes." Jane pushed her fingers in deeper, while pulling Maura closer with her other arm.

The sudden and deep penetration caused Maura's breath to catch in her throat. "Mmm, I love being your girl…" Her words dripped off of her lips for Jane to catch them.

"That's it… Yeah," Maura was turning Jane on so much it was unbelievable.

Maura's overwhelming sexuality oozed out of her and permeated the air around them. Maura supported her arms on the edge and picked up her speed, her beautiful round breasts bounced freely in front of Jane's face.

Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's left breast in her mouth, twirling the nipple around and nibbling it lightly between her teeth. She'd already determined that Maura liked lighter treatment and couldn't take any gnawing. So she was gentle with her precious lover.

Her tongue made soft circles around Maura's nipple, every movement reminded her of the first time she tasted the breasts of her lover. She was hooked from the start.

"Your fingers feel so good inside of me." Maura stuttered. "Curl your fingers." She coached.

Jane did as Maura asked, instantly feeling the softness of her spot ripple with excitement. Maura was so hot inside.

"Take me to bed, Jane."

Jane wasn't sure how she was going to pull this one off, but she didn't care. She removed her fingers, Maura suddenly gasped from the disconnection, and hopped out of the water. She dried her feet on the robe and reached out for Maura's hand. She pulled her out of the water and picked her up.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane and continued grinding her sweet pussy on her. She was eager and she was ready for some loving. Jane walked her over to the bed and laid her down softly. Contrary to popular belief, Jane is actually very gentle when it comes to lovemaking and Maura… Well, Maura was the aggressive beast.

Every move of Jane's was calculated. This was the first time she'd ever attempted making love to a woman and she hoped she wouldn't fuck it up. She felt a bit of anxiety as she gazed down at Maura's beautiful naked body, and the more she looked at her, the more she wanted to kiss her and taste every inch of her.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered.

Maura responded by pulling Jane to her lips and kissing her softly, "You're going to do fine." Maura encouraged her. "Hurry before I lose my mood," she teased.

"Never that!" Jane dipped in once more and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, she didn't need to think about what she would do anymore. Her body went into autopilot, slipping in between Maura's legs while her thighs spread Maura's legs wide.

Maura took a hold of Jane's head and pulled her away from her kiss. Maura wanted those precious lips elsewhere and she was about to go crazy with anticipation. Her emotions were all over the place. By the time Jane gazed back into her eyes, tears were forming in one and streaming down the other.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked softly while touching her lips against Maura's again.

Maura just nodded and pulled Jane into an embrace. "I need you so terribly right now."

"I'm here," she whispered as she kissed her gently on the cheek,

And then on the neck,

And then her shoulder,

And then her belly button, and lower…

And lower until her lips were hovering right above Maura's smoldering pussy.

She breathed warm breaths above it, she smiled watching Maura's body quiver with excitement. To her surprise Maura wasn't going to allow her to tease her too long. She wrapped her legs around Jane's shoulders and pulled her closer with her hands that were entangled in her hair.

"Now Jane, please…" Maura's eyes watered with excitement, arousal, and probably a few other emotions wrapped up into one. "Please!"

The sound of Maura begging her to please her caused Jane's brain to short circuit. All she wanted to do was shove her tongue inside of her and suck on her bulging clit… so she did.

"Ahh, Jane! Oh my g—" Maura's fingers trembled as she pulled Jane's lips roughly against her body. Her hips moved with a heavenly pace a pace that Jane wasn't too sure she'd be able to keep up with.

"Mmm…" Jane moaned. Maura was so sweet and wet.

Her legs trembled behind Jane's head so much that Jane had to reach back and keep them still. This allowed Maura to literally control Jane's head. Maura's hips circled Jane's awaiting mouth, saturating her lips with her love.

"You like my pussy, don't you Jane?"

Holy crap! Maura was talking dirty!

"Yes," Jane came up from air. "I love it. You're so sweet. I don't want to stop sucking on your beautiful clit, baby." Jane dove back in and slid her tongue inside as far as it would go without being sprained. "Oh, my baby is so hot… Yes."

Maura groaned and started strumming Jane's hair while slowly riding her face, making perfect circles and arches while she did it. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, keep going. That's perfect."

Maura's body began to tremble even more as she fell back onto the bed and pulled at Jane's hair. Jane allowed Maura to guide her. Maura was well aware with what she liked. Jane began lapping up Maura's love at an accelerated pace, her tongue was under her complete control.

While she made a pass over the lower area of Maura throbbing hotness she accidentally passed over a spot that was so sensitive that it caused Maura to stop breathing momentarily. So Jane took note and did it again. She smiled discovering that the Good Doctor was naughty as hell, and she loved it!

"You like it when I do this don't you?" Jane said before her tongue grazed back over Maura's super sensitive spot.

She chuckled breathlessly, "I love it, please keep doing it."

Jane obliged and licked her tenderly in that tender area that she knew she'd enjoy giving attention to from this day forward. She was happy to know that Maura was comfortable with her own sexuality enough to allow Jane to do it. But the main star of this show was Maura's throbbing clit and from the looks of it, Jane needed to give it more attention.

Jane latched on and began slow and deep circular motions with her tongue, twirling Maura's pulsating clit inside of her mouth. Maura clenched her hair firmly and arched her back.

"Oh Jane… Jane… God, yes!" Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and Jane knew from her own experience that Maura was about to come and she was about to come really hard.

Without warning Jane slid her middle finger inside, curled it up, and started stroking the hell out of that spot that used to be soft, but now was rippled and hard.

"Aghh!" Maura cried out, piercing Jane's eardrums with her passionate cries, "Jane!"

Maura's entire insides seemed to liquefy as her orgasm commenced. Her love trickled down Jane's fingers and wrists while her trembling fingers brought the source of her pleasure as close as she possibly could.

"Fuck!" Oh yeah, her baby was coming undone! "Jane…mmm…I love the way you fuck me."

Jane could not believe her ears! Maura had never said a "bad" word so many times before. She was steadily moaning but it was obvious she was holding it as long as she could. So Jane decided to give it her one last best shot.

She began licking her faster, with a combination of intense fluttering licks of the tongue and deep French like kisses. Jane definitely knew her woman because Maura didn't last long with this kind of tongue assault. Three minutes tops. Maura's pleasure filled screams filled the air and the only thing Jane could hear was Maura's whimpering and her moaning and her crying out Jane's name and her swearing.

Suddenly Jane heard explosions in her ears. Was it her eardrums exploding or was it her heart exploding from the overload of sex? She didn't fucking know!

The next thing Jane knew, Maura's legs fell open while she pulled her face deeper into her. Seconds later, Jane experienced Maura's orgasm first hand. It was amazing to her that she could make Maura feel that good. She rode with her until her orgasm rippled out of existence. She had no choice; Maura had a death grip on her head.

Finally, Maura let her go when she collapsed onto the bed. She just lied there, panting, out of breath and flushed from her mind-boggling orgasm. Jane moved over to her and smiled.

Maura gazed at her and started laughing. "I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, you might have broken my nose but hell that was worth it." She leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Maura chuckled and rolled over. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yep." Jane said proudly. "When was the last time you got off?"

"I can't remember." Maura said sleepily.

Jane knew she was fading fast so she embraced her and pulled the covers over her. "Happy New Year, Maura."

"What? It's 2016?"

"Yes. See." Jane said tipping her head towards the TV. On the set there were people celebrating the New Year all over the east coast.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. So when the guys ask us how we spent our New Years, you can tell them we fucked the New Year in."

"Jane! We cannot!"

Jane laughed and kissed her. "I'm kidding, baby." Jane smiled and stroked Maura's sweat drenched hair with her fingers. She wondered if Maura would regret this in the morning. Even if Maura may regret it in the morning, she was certainly glad she got a chance to share this moment with her.

Maura smiled and gazed lovingly at her. "I have no regrets."

How could she have read her mind? Jane didn't know. She'd have to address that later.

But for now the only thing she wanted to do was snuggle up and sleep in Maura's arms.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. The end comes in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun peeking through the window shined into Jane's eyes. She squinted and groaned lightly. Her head was hurting awfully. As she turned over, she noticed a certain beautiful strawberry blond was lying peacefully in her embrace. Jane smiled at her, her mind quickly racing back to the night before.

That was one hell of a New Year celebration! They'd literally brought the New Year in with a bang. She was so glad that Anthony had gone on his way with someone else and she and Maura were able to spend that time together. Jane had discovered a brand new side to her beloved Maura, and she didn't know if she could ever live without it.

Jane remembered how sometime during the night, she was awakened by Maura grinding her slowly. Once she'd fully awakened, Maura made love to her again and it was more passionately than before. Jane remembered how aggressive Maura had been, and yet even though she was aggressive, her lovemaking technique was so tender. She didn't think it was even possible to mix the two, but Maura certainly proved to her that it was possible.

A shiver passed through her body as she pulled closer to Maura and kissed her softly on the side of the face. Maura stirred and rolled over onto her back and continued to sleep. Jane just smiled down at her, amazed that this beautiful creature decided to spend her New Year with her. Jane reached and took a piece of stray hair and tucked it behind Maura's ear.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered to her.

Maura slept so peacefully and as the minutes rolled by, the light of the world outside began to illuminate the room. After a few more minutes, Maura slowly opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards Jane.

"Hi," Maura smiled her greeting to Jane.

The first thing that Jane noticed was how absolutely genuine Maura's contentment was. "Hey baby." Jane leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She was amazed at how soft her lips looked even in the morning. It was then that she realized just how much she wanted to wake up to this beautiful sight every day for the rest of her life. "Good morning."

Maura yawned and stretched, "Mmm, good morning," she instantly started chuckling.

Jane smiled, "What's so funny?"

Maura reached and stroked Jane's arm gently. "Last night was so amazing, Jane." She said softly.

"It sure was." Jane lay back down beside her, "And this morning too."

They both laughed. "Thank you for allowing me to make love to you again."

"Are you serious?" Jane sighed, "No one has ever wakened me up like that before. It was great!"

Maura sighed heavily and rolled over into Jane's arms. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "Let's just say after you fucked me that last time, I think I just passed out."

Maura chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Well, at least you were able to rest." She said crawling on top of Jane and slipping in between her legs.

"Oh no, not again," Jane teased. She was only pretending to protest, because if it were up to her, she and Maura would stay in bed all day and make love.

"No…" Maura said softly as she settled her body against Jane's, her softness gently caressing Jane's as she did so. "I just love the way my lover's body feels against mine." She said as she laid her head on Jane's shoulder and waited for Jane to embrace her.

Seconds later, Jane's arms embraced her and pulled her tighter against her body. Maura's lips found the crook of Jane's neck and placed soft and gentle kisses there. Maura's body moved slowly on top of Jane's. Jane knew it was virtually impossible for that woman to be still while their bodies were pressed together so intimately.

Jane cupped her Maura's face and gazed at her. "I want to kiss you." She whispered.

"What are you waiting for?"

Jane just laughed.

"Your morning breath doesn't bother me. It never has and it never will." Maura exhaled, her eyes locking on to Jane's lips.

Jane smiled and brought her in for a gentle kiss. It was so tender and soft. As Jane pulled away Maura let out a sigh that made Jane's heart rejoice in the simple fact that this beautiful woman truly desired to be with her.

"Where do we go from here?" Jane asked her.

Maura's eyes narrowed and she sighed heavily, "I would like to go back to bed and make love a few more times before we need to check out."

Jane just stared at her, unsure if she was really being serious or just a little facetious. Maura never cracked a smile, even though she did bounce her eyebrows playfully.

Jane shook her head. "I don't want last night to be it." Jane confessed as she gently strummed Maura's hair, "I want more than that, Maur."

"How much more?"

"I want what we had last night… every night."

Maura smiled, "What are you saying?"

"You know damn well what I'm trying to say," Jane smiled and kissed her again. Maura held on to the kiss a bit longer.

"Why don't you just say what's on your mind, Love?"

"I can't."

"What's preventing you?"

Jane shrugged. "Fear."

"What are you afraid of?" Maura asked softly as she planted a soft kiss on Jane's chin.

"I don't know, rejection maybe?"

Maura sighed. "I could never reject you or your feelings, Jane."

"That's good to know." Jane became aware of the fact that Maura's slow grinding was starting to arouse her, but she fought the feeling, concentrating rather on what she wanted to say to Maura. "I've loved you for a long time, Maur." She began, her arms instinctively slipping around Maura's waist and pulling her closer. She then wrapped her fingers up in Maura's hair and pulled her in for a hug.

"When did you first start loving me?" Maura whispered as she placed gentle kisses on Jane's neck, particularly in the spot that caused her to melt like butter in Maura's hands.

"God, I don't even know," she exhaled. "Maybe it was when we first met. Love at first sight, you know?" She shifted her leg causing Maura to slip against her.

"Mmm, yes…" Maura trembled lightly in Jane's arms, "Yes, I know what you mean…"

"You're going to need to stop that." She whispered into Maura's ear while her fingers tugged at her hair.

Maura reached down and touched her softly, "Stop what?" Maura's fingers danced over Jane's soft folds, parting them to expose her to Maura's heated desire. Seconds later, Maura joined their bodies, mixing their love together in a loving embrace.

A shiver passed over Jane when she felt Maura's clit encircle hers. She pulled Maura in closer while tucking her head into the crook of her neck. "I'm trying to say something important."

"Okay, Love…" Maura said raising up and looking into her eyes, "I'll stop," she said only in words, because her body continued to move with Jane's.

If Jane really wanted her to stop, she would have pushed her away, but she didn't. Instead she pulled her in closer and tighter. "We aren't doing it again until I say what I have to say."

"Okay." Maura's lips found Jane's ear and kissed it softly. Her tongue encircled her earlobe, darting inside, her hot breath sent flashes of heat racing all over Jane's body. "I'm listening, my love."

"Do you love me?" Jane's voice was just barely above a whisper.

Maura pressed herself firmer against Jane, gliding up her quivering body and back down; delicately circling her while she placed soft kisses on her lips. "You know I do... So very much." Maura's body continued to tremble softly in Jane's arms. Jane held her close, tightly supporting her while she grinded her soft body against her's. Maura's wild and disheveled hair draped over their faces while she leaned in for another kiss.

Maura was such a sexual person and Jane instantly fell in love with this new side of her. Jane captured her face, forcing her to focus on her eyes. Maura was getting into what she was doing, she didn't want to stop.

"Maura…" Jane kissed her softly, "I want you." Her breath danced across Maura's lips, Maura instantly capturing them again and giving Jane a deep and passionate kiss.

Jane was caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss. Maura broke away and rolled over onto her back, pulling Jane on top of her. The way they flawlessly switched positions fascinated Jane.

"We are not having sex again," she cooed as she settled on top of Maura.

Maura nodded and smiled as she pulled Jane's ass in towards her. "Okay, no problem."

Jane had to take Maura's hands and secure them in order for her to be still and focus on what she was saying.

"Maura… Baby."

"Yes?" Finally her eyes focused long enough to hear what Jane was saying.

"I want you."

Maura looked from side to side at her restrained hands. "Looks like you already have me."

Jane chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Then her expression sobered as she climbed off of Maura. "I'm serious, Maur." She exhaled and gazed at her lovingly.

Maura realizing how important this was to Jane, sat up and scooted over to her, "I know you're serious. I'm sorry for being too playful, Love." She kissed her softly on the shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just…" Jane paused and looked deep into her eyes. "I…"

Maura cupped her face and smiled, "Say what's on your mind?"

Jane sighed and smiled. "It just makes me nervous."

Maura laughed and mocked surprise, "Impossible! You, nervous? No way!"

Jane swatted at her and pulled her closer, "I've never done this before."

Maura just nodded and smiled. "We will learn along the way."

"I want to be with you."

"I want that too."

"No," Jane turned to face her. "I don't think you understand."

Maura nodded, "Okay, then explain it to me, Jane."

"I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone." She reached and cupped her face. "I swear to god, I'll do anything for you, I love you that much."

"I love you too, Jane."

"For you to actually want to sleep with me and hold me at night… Wow, that means something to me. It means that you accept me for who I am nightmares and all."

Maura just nodded, "That's true."

"I want what we had last night every night. I want the love, I want the passion, and I want the uninhibited sex that we shared last night. I want that!"

"You can have it."

Jane leaned and took Maura's lips with a gentle kiss. "I want to fuck every night and pass out in your arms." She said as she pulled Maura closer to her and kissed the sweet spot below her ear, "And I want to wake up every morning and see your body lying next to mine, just like I did today."

"I know you do…" Maura said softly as she pressed her forehead against Jane's. "This has been building up for a while."

"I don't want you to be with anyone else, Maur." She pulled her into a firm embrace, "I want you all to myself."

"Oh my, isn't that a little stingy?"

"You better fucking believe it!" She said placing a soft kiss on Maura's neck, "I made a resolution for us." Jane said.

"What did you resolve?" Maura captured her lips and kissed her passionately, her passion growing ever so intensely by the second.

"I resolved for 2016 that we are going to stop having our Friday movie nights."

Maura pulled away and frowned, "Stop our movie nights? Why?"

"Because I want to spend every night with you; and not just Fridays," She said softly.

"Every night?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, every night, baby."

Maura smiled and cooed, "I love it when you call me that." Her cheeks turned a light shade of red as she gazed into Jane's eyes.

Jane pulled her closer, "I also resolved for 2016 that we were going to become girlfriends and date each other exclusively."

"Oh, Jane…" Maura caressed her face as a smile crept across her face. "I would love for you to be exclusively mine."

"And…" Jane said leaning over and whispering something very naughty into Maura's ear. Maura responded favorably to her comment and chuckled bashfully. "I'll do that and more… Anything you want, I'll do."

"Mmm, that's very tempting."

"So what do you say?" Jane's deep brown eyes peered into Maura's soul.

"I would love to be your one and only, Jane."

"I would love to be yours too."

Maura reached and pulled Jane into a kiss. "There's so much I want to do with you. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you."

"I know…"

"I want to show you the world, give you everything you've ever wanted and desired."

"You already have."

Maura frowned. "I have?"

Jane nodded and hugged her. Maura's fingers ran along the nape of Jane's neck, caressing the soft hairline at the base of her neck. He fingers toyed with Jane's hairs, tickling her neck as she twirled her fingers about.

Jane parted her lips, inhaling the sweet smell of her beautiful woman deep into her lungs, following up with a gentle kiss. "I have everything that I need right here," she said tightening her grip around her. "I have you."

"Aww, Jane…" Maura couldn't contain her pleasure in those words. She kissed her firmly, pulling her closer in a loving kiss. "You're everything I want too."

"I don't want to be without you, Maur," Jane exhaled through their kiss, "Please…" Her plea was one that came from deep within her.

Maura was a source of strength for her and she wasn't afraid to let anyone know. When she was around her workmates and the general public, she was the super strong and invincible Detective Jane C. Rizzoli. But when she was with Maura, she was just… Jane.

There was no need to be invincible; there was no need to be strong. All she needed to do was just love Maura. And Maura in return, loved her fiercely, loved her passionately, and loved her like none other had ever loved her before.

"I don't want to be without you either." Maura affirmed her feelings as well.

They kissed again, but this time it was a slower and deeper kiss. Maura's hands reached up and held Jane's that were holding her face. "Thank you…" She whispered between the kiss, "I never thought it was possible to love as much as I do you right now."

"I did…" Maura said as she leaned back onto the bed and pulled Jane on top, "I just never thought I'd find that person."

Jane smiled against Maura's soft lips and gazed into her eyes. "Where do we go from here?"

Maura sighed lightly and smiled, "I'm a firm believer in keeping a resolution once it's made."

"So is that a yes?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, Jane. I would love to be your exclusive lover, your woman, and your best friend."

Jane's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. "Thank you, Maur…" She said pressing her forehead against Maura's and willing her tears to stay inside. "Thank you so much."

Maura reached up and dabbed the tear out of the corner of Jane's eye and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Mmm," Jane cooed lightly as she settled into position and pulled the covers back over them, Jane knew that Maura wanted to make love again, and she was ready to do so. With their bodies pressed together, Jane stared into the eyes of her new lady love and her best friend.

Maura continue to tug at Jane's body, signaling that she wanted more. "I'm glad that you want me every night."

"Oh yeah?" Jane said dipping in and kissing her on the lips.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Maura reached up and pulled Jane's head into her embrace while she wrapped her legs around her. "Now that I know what you have to offer in the bedroom, I can't get enough."

Jane smiled and laughed. "That's good to know, because I have a nearly unlimited supply of love for you."

"Good, because I want your love right now, down there…" She said batting her eyebrows.

Jane smiled and kissed her firmly. Their kiss only lasted a couple of minutes before Maura began pulling her in another direction. When their eyes met, Jane knew exactly what Maura wanted, because it was the same thing that she wanted as well. They both were delighted to know that they were not only a perfect match of personalities, but they were also a perfect sexual match, their compatibility shot off the charts.

Jane loved Maura's insatiable appetite, because it represented their relationship as a whole. It was strong, it was passionate, and it was all-encompassing. It also was deep and soulful, and it was ravenously desirous of the other.

As Jane hovered over Maura staring deep into her beautiful hazel eyes, she became aware of the fact that she had met her match; that once in a lifetime person who perfectly complemented her soul. This New Year had brought so many changes and so many surprising revelations. One of those revelations was that Jane realized that Maura wasn't just her best friend and her new lover.

She was her soulmate.

xxEndxx

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for following, reading, and reviews! I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
